Amar u Odiar
by Chikialy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es nueva en el instituto Fairy tail, un instituto muy conocido por su nivel musical, ahí obtiene un pretendiente peculiar de cabello rosado quien le declara su amor a la semana de conocerla lo que hace que se confunda ya que no sabe si lo ama o lo odia. Tal vez no existía un termino medio entre amar u odiar, pero daba igual mientras se daba una oportunidad.
1. Amar u odiar

_**NOTAS: Hola (*w*)/ bueno este es un fanfic que tiene tiempo en mi computadora e.e rogando por salir~ sinceramente, ya he escrito varios pero celosamente los guardaba para mí, es la primera vez que decido compartir uno. Espero les guste y perdón si no es muy bueno o tiene errores.**_

_**Chikialy~**_

_**-¡FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amar u Odiar<strong>_

Entro nerviosa por los pasillos de la enorme escuela, el instituto más famoso de todos "Fairy Tail" la había aceptado.

Lucy Heartfilia se había transferido a ese instituto, después de una larga charla con su padre este accedió a sacarla de "la escuela de niñas ricas" para que entrara en el instituto que ella quería, pero con la condición de que debía permanecer un año entero en el carísimo instituto, al final del año escolar la emoción subió en su persona pues por fin seria transferida a "Fairy Tail".

Justo ahora estaba buscando su aula y al encontrarla miro por la ventana de la puerta, dentro podía observar a un montón de alumnos peleando, los asientos del aula estaban volando por todo el lugar increíblemente cuando caían al suelo no se rompían.

Inconscientemente sonrió, parecía un lugar muy divertido.

-Es un lugar divertido.- Alguien se posiciono junto a ella pronunciando esas palabras las cuales la habían asustado, ese era su profesor, lo reconocía porque había hablado con él en la sala de profesores –¿Lista para entrar?-

- Si-Respondió la chica.

El profesor entro en el aula al igual que Lucy, era el primer día de clases para todos después de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones.

-Gildarts, ¿Tu nos darás clases?-Pregunto un pelinegro al fondo del salón este parecía estar sorprendido.

-¡Gray!, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo te fue en el verano? ¡A mí me fue genial! Gracias por preguntar,-Respondió sarcástico el maestro.

Gray solo soltó un bufido.

-Bien, como habrán notado lo obvio -Comenzó de nuevo el maestro- yo seré su profesor asesor en este semestre, Mi nombre es Gildarts Clive, y también, como es costumbre les daré clases de deportes, y bueno…para empezar este año escolar, antes de ir a la ceremonia de apertura ¿por qué no nos presentamos?-dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué? Ya nos conoces a todos y todos nos conocemos.-Hablo cortante gray, quien empezaba a perder la paciencia por los comentarios anteriores de su asesor.

-Es dinámica Obligatoria, mi pequeño y despistado Fullbuster.- Respondió en burla Gildarts- Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay una cara nueva este semestre.-Inmediatamente giro su mirada a cierta rubia.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lucy, era cierto, a esa chica no la conocían así que se quedaron viendo a la joven por al menos dos minutos.

-H-hola.-Fue lo único que atino a decir la rubia.

-Bueno, parece ser que no se quieren presentar, así que por qué no pasas tú al frente.- hablo Gildarts.

Lucy se levantó nerviosa y miro a su alrededor ¿Qué debería decir?

-Porque no nos dices tu nombre, algo que te guste, que no te guste, tu edad, cosas así.-le dijo el profesor

Suspiro y con el valor que empezó a juntar desde que se levantó de su asiento empezó a hablar:

-M-mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia tengo 16 años, me gusta leer y escribir novelas y…no me gusta ver a la gente triste-Dijo intentando no trabarse con sus palabras

Los susurros empezaron al enterarse de su apellido "Heartfilia" una de las familias más ricas del País ¿qué hacia una chica de "la alta sociedad" en una escuela como esa?, Aunque pensándolo bien Fairy Tail también tenía prestigio sobretodo en música, tal vez fuera por eso.

El timbre sonó avisando la ceremonia de apertura, todos los alumnos debían de juntarse en el gimnasio para la ceremonia, tomando su posición en la fila.

La ceremonia comenzó Makarov Dreyar, el director de la escuela, daba la bienvenida a los alumnos.

Lucy estuvo atenta a todo el discurso del director.

-_Calvo_- Murmuro sonriendo

/

Entro al aula como siempre e inmediatamente empezó una pelea, No había mejor forma de iniciar el nuevo año escolar que con una pelea, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Erza les llamo la atención, iba a ignorarla hasta que vio como Gildarts entraba en el aula y detrás de él una hermosa chica rubia, una chica a la que nunca había visto, de alguna forma se le hacía conocida pero eso parecía imposible porque el sin duda recordaría a una chica así.

La clase transcurrió normal, Gray como siempre estaba haciendo preguntas estúpidas las cuales el ignoro ya que estaba observando a la joven que se sentó frente a él, la chica rubia que llego detrás de Gildarts.

Unos minutos sin poner atención a lo que decía Gildarts y noto que todos la estaban viendo.

-H-hola-

Esa voz era sin duda hermosa, ¿Era muy pronto para decir que se había enamorado?

-M-mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia tengo 16 años, me gusta leer y escribir novelas y… no me gusta ver a la gente triste- Esa chica era encantadora

El timbre sonó y todos corrieron al gimnasio Él la siguió "despistadamente" con la mirada y durante toda la ceremonia de inicio de curso la estuvo observando, incluso cuando sonrió al ver al director.

Sin duda A Natsu Dragneel le gustaba esa chica.

/

Habían pasado apenas 4 semanas desde el inicio de curso, Lucy se había adaptado muy rápidamente a la escuela, ya tenía muchas amigas con quienes pasar la hora de almuerzo, una de ellas era Levy Mc Garden una chica bajita y de cabellera azul, también estaban Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockster, Mirajane Strauss, incluso algunos amigos varones como Gray, Gajeel, el "príncipe" de la escuela Loke y en particular un joven de cabellera rosa Natsu Dragneel "Salamander"

-Nee Lu-chan-le Hablo Mc Garden.-¿Qué hiso Natsu hoy?-Pregunto emocionada

Ese día decidieron almorzar Juntas como de costumbre, y también como de costumbre…

-Hoy me siguió de mi casa hasta la escuela. -respondió la rubia.- Me fui por el lado contrario y aun así me siguió aun cuando le dije que no lo hisiera.-una mueca de molestia se mostró en su rostro

-Ara ara Lucy eres un poco dura con Natsu.-dijo Mira haciendo que las chicas la miraran.-El pobre Natsu enamorado de ella y ella ignorándolo.

Inmediatamente Lucy se sonrojo mientras todas las demás asentían repetidas veces

-¡PERO ES QUE NO SÉ QUÉ HACER CUANDO DE REPENTE ME DICE QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MÍ!.-Exclamo Lucy aún más sonrojada recordando los acontecimientos de las semanas anteriores.

Natsu Dragneel era un chico impulsivo, que siempre decía las cosas como eran. La primera semana de clases estuvo en un plan para hacerse amigo de la "chica nueva" lo cual funciono, el primer día ya eran amigos dado que la chica no quería quedarse sola.

Al día siguiente el joven pelirosa comenzó a presentar a Lucy con todos los compañeros de grupo e incluso de la escuela y automáticamente Lucy se llevó bien con todos.

Natsu, al ser el primer amigo de Lucy, se la pasaba más tiempo con ella y de alguna manera él era el primer mejor amigo que tenía la rubia y aun con menos de una semana de conocerse se volvieron muy íntimos y se confiaban ya varias cosas; usualmente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Lucy no sabía porque, pero de se sentía bien, protegida y confiada cuando estaba con Natsu, mientras el joven planeaba la forma de lanzarle la bomba a la chica, ¿Cómo le dices a una chica (de hace menos de una semana que la conoces) que quieres salir con ella? Era un poco difícil, esperaría un poco más.

Prácticamente el esperar para él era que el viernes en frente de todo el grupo se le declaro a la chica quien, como respuesta, solo atino a salir corriendo con la cara sonrojada.

Pero Natsu no se rendía fácilmente.

Toda la segunda semana se la paso acosando a Lucy y esta solo lo tomaba como una broma, pero desde el fondo sabía que iba enserio, decidió no darle importancia, cada vez que él le pedía que salieran y ella le respondiera que "No", él le mostraba una sonrisa para preguntarle lo mismo después de una hora eso la hacía sentirse extraña, lo mismo pasaba cuando él le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, de pronto sentía un calor agradable en su pecho.

Estaba tan confundida

Y así prosiguió la misma rutina durante toda la segunda y tercera semana hasta ese dia.

-Vamos Lu-chan, ¿enserio Odias a Natsu?.-Pregunto Levy acercándose a su amiga

-No lo Odio. -Respondió

-¿Lo amas?.-Pregunto otra vez la de cabellera azul

-Tampoco lo amo.- respondió Lucy sonrojada

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto con cierta desesperación McGarden

-¿No hay un término medio entre amar u odiar?.-Pregunto Heartfilia

-NO.-respondieron las chicas a coro.

-la respuesta es simple Lucy.-Hablaron de repente

-Kyaaahh.-Gritaron las chicas

De entre los arbustos se asomó una cabellera rosada y una bufanda blanca, Natsu Dragneel se posiciono ante las chicas.

-Boda.-Dijo simplemente

-¡¿EH?!.-Exclamo sorprendida Lucy

-Sabes, quiero vivir en un lugar lleno de Árboles y tener Tres lindos hijos.-Hablo ignorando a Lucy mientras Mirajane se imaginaba a los retoños de cabecitas rubias

-Espera, ¿Por qué? Somos muy jóvenes para eso además, …-Comenzó a replicar Lucy.- me gustaría tener primero una relación, Salir a pasear y…

-Lucy Me gustas. -Interrumpió el chico haciendo sonrojar a la chica

Un golpe lo dejo fuera de juego

-¡ESCUCHAME IDIOTA!.-Grito Lucy molesta mientras seguía golpeándolo, al ver que no respondía simplemente se fue.

-Ara~ Natsu, reacciona, reacciona Lucy se está yendo.- Dijo Mirajane picando a Natsu con un palito mientras veía a Lucy irse

Cuando Lucy desapareció del campo de visión de las chicas Erza se levantó del lugar en donde comía pastel de fresa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?.-Pregunto sabiendo que Natsu no había quedado noqueado con ese golpe y solo fingía

-Necesito Dinero.-hablo el pelirosa desde el suelo

-No te prestare dinero. -Respondió Scarlet

-No te pedí que me prestaras.-el chico se sentó y miro a Erza desde el suelo

-Las 20 guitarras de la sala de música necesitan ser afinadas para la clase Nocturna de hoy, tienes buen oído para eso, además de que es tu "especialidad" ¿no?.-Dijo Scarlet para después irse seguida de las chicas

Natsu sonrió

/

Lucy iba caminando molesta después de aquella escena ni siquiera había terminado de comer, bueno la siguiente hora de clase podía saltarla solo para comer.

Escucho el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo y el inicio de la hora de clases, solo faltaban 3 horas más y se podría ir a casa; decidió ir a la azotea para saltarse la clase y comenzó a comer, sola.

-No me gustas…pero me gustas, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo conmigo Natsu Dragneel?- Susurro para sí misma

/

Natsu Salió del aula tan pronto sonó el timbre de salida, tenía que ir rápido a la sala de música para afinar las guitarras y que Erza le pagara, enserio necesitaba rápido el dinero, además de que debía llegar a su trabajo.

Comenzó a afinar la primera guitarra rasgando suavemente sus cuerdas escuchando el sonido, empezó a apretar y soltar las cuerdas hasta que de la nada algo le vino a la cabeza, soltó la guitarra y saco su cuaderno de música, continuo afinando la guitarra y al tenerla lista comenzó a tocarla.

_**Tú avivas mi fuego**_

_**Agitando y temblando**_

Empezó a cantar y a anotar la letra en su cuaderno para no olvidarla.

_**Se levanta y se transforma en una gran piromanía**_

_**"¡Te amo!" No estoy seguro**_

_**Pero esa será probablemente tu respuesta!**_

Bien, le gusto como estaba quedando, ya la terminaría en casa, por ahora debía terminar de afinar todas las guitarras.

/

Había terminado la cuarta semana de clases y Natsu había bajado su acoso lo suficiente como para preocupar a Lucy, ya que ella lo notaba extraño, usualmente él siempre la acompañaba a su casa cuando salían de la escuela pero toda la semana no lo había hecho, no es como si ella no pudiese regresar sola, pero se sentía vacía sin Natsu a su alrededor.

Justamente en ese momento ella iba de regreso a su casa sola. Suspiro.

-¡Lucy!.

-Eh?.-Volteo al escuchar que la llamaban

Vio a Natsu correr hacia ella

-Natsu, que estas…-

-Por fin te alcanzo.-Corto el chico a Lucy antes de que terminara de hablar.-Caminas muy rápido

-¿N-no tienes que hacer algo importante ahora? Digo, toda la semana no me has acompañado a casa.-dijo Lucy mirando hacia otro lado

-¡Ah! Estaba ocupado trabajando.-Lucy volteo.-Pero en fin, Toma.-el chico extendiendo un pequeño paquete para ella

-eh?.-exclamo tomando el paquete abriéndolo lentamente

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el hermoso cuarzo arcoíris en forma de corazón.

-Esto es….-Intento decir la chica siendo interrumpida otra vez por el muchacho

-ah, la otra vez te vi mirándolo, se veía que lo querías mucho así que lo compre.-dijo el chico sonriendo

En ese momento las palabras "¡Ah! Estaba ocupado trabajando" resonaron en su mente, Natsu había trabajado para comprarle ese cuarzo que era realmente caro.

Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Natsu.-

Sin decir otra palabra comenzaron a caminar juntos en dirección a la casa de Lucy.

/

Lucy llego a su casa y se metió rápidamente en su alcoba tirándose un clavado en su cama hundiendo su rostro en las almohadas

-Realmente no me gustan los chicos como Natsu.-Hablo al aire pensando en la hiperactividad del chico, en la manera en que siempre hacia las cosas sin pensar y que ocasionaba destrozos y peleas en la escuela.-Pero…¿Entonces porque estoy reaccionando tanto?.- vio el pequeño obsequio que le había regalado y hundió su rostro en las almohadas una vez más ¿por que Natsu era tan dulce si se lo proponía?

Su teléfono sonó. Un mensaje de Natsu.

De: Natsu

Asunto: Luigi, ¿te gusto el obsequio?

Sabía que te iba a gustar pero no se compara al otro obsequio que te tengo preparado Mañana nos vemos en "Ya sabes dónde" a las 12:30 pm. No te preocupes tengo las llaves, tienes que ir

-END-

De alguna forma Lucy se emocionó al leer el mensaje a pesar de que estaba molesta de que la llamara Luigi.

¿Qué rayos era esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago?

Para: Natsu

Asunto: ¡MI NOMBRE ES LUCY!

Está bien, Iré. Pero no quiero problemas.

ENVIAR.

Mañana sería un día agitado

/

Eran las 11:30 am y Lucy estaba arreglada, o al menos eso parecía, mas sin embargo cada que se miraba al espejo encontraba un imperfecto en su apariencia que debía corregir, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan emocionada y se estaba preocupando tanto por verse Bien, pero eso no importaba.

A las 12:00 PM Lucy salió de su hogar en dirección al instituto Fairy Tail.

/

Exactamente a las 12:30 PM llego a la sala de música, su lugar preferido en toda la escuela, donde casi siempre se la pasaba con Natsu.

Abrió con cierto miedo la puerta y se encontró con el rostro de Natsu mirándola desde el asiento del profesor.

-Lucy, tan puntual como siempre.-dijo el chico al verla

Sus piernas temblaron levemente, pero avanzo con seguridad a donde se encontraba Natsu.

-¿por qué me llamaste a este lugar?.-Pregunto Lucy intentando que su voz no sonara emocionada

-Ya te lo dije, Tengo un regalo para ti, por ahora siéntate aquí.-Le indico el pelirosa la silla en la que se encontraba

Lucy se sentó mientras el chico se sentó sobre la mesa y sacaba una guitarra por debajo de la misma.

-Solo, cállate y escucha.-Dijo Natsu comenzando a tocar.

Natsu era muy conocido en la escuela por el apodo de "Salamander", pero ese apodo era dado solamente por los muchachos del instituto con los que él siempre peleaba, mientras que toda la población Femenina de la escuela lo llamaba el "príncipe de la canción" ya que el muchacho tenía una voz muy hermosa para cantar además de que sabía tocar muchos instrumentos y le encantaba componer.

_**Tú avivas mi fuego**_

_**Agitando y temblando**_

_**Se levanta y se transforma en una gran piromanía**_

_**"Te amo!" No estoy seguro**_

_**Pero esa será probablemente tu respuesta!**_

Al terminar la canción miro a los ojos de Lucy, la chica había escuchado que Natsu cantaba pero también sabía que había dejado de cantar porque algo había pasado el semestre anterior, y aunque preguntara que era nadie le respondía, de hecho ella tenía la esperanza de escucharlo un día, así que lo obligo a entrar al club de música para escucharlo cantar, Ya que el profesor podría obligarlo a hacerlo, el accedió pero nunca canto en ninguna clase. Ahora estaba sorprendida y emocionada de haberlo escuchado.

-Tiene mucho tiempo que no compongo algo, tal vez esté un poco oxidado, espero te haya gustado.-Hablo el chico

-Me encanto.- Respondió Lucy sonriendo

-Lucy, sé que no te conozco demasiado, pero no sé porque siento que te amo.-Hablo Natsu de nuevo mirando a Lucy a los ojos.-Tal vez sea por eso que estoy seguro de que te amo, porque no sé por qué lo hago, tal vez sea por tu personalidad, por tu voz, porque eres muy buena persona, por las caras que haces en las clases cuando no entiendes algo o cuando si entiendes, cuando me explicas lo que yo no entiendo, cuando cantas con todo tu corazón, No sé qué es, incluso con todo eso, no sé por qué te amo.-Natsu Tomo la mano de Lucy.-Lucy…¿Quieres salir conmigo?.-Pregunto mirando a la chica con decisión.

Lucy en ese momento estaba más sorprendida, la declaración de Natsu iba enserio, no tenía planeado correr, sentía que debía quedarse ahí, sentía que tenía la respuesta a la confesión de Natsu.

-Natsu…-Comenzó a hablar la chica.-…Eres Hiperactivo, siempre haces las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, te la pasas peleando todo el día, eres un pervertido…-Comenzó a decir mientras la cara de Natsu cambiaba su semblante serio ¿Enserio eso era lo que veía en él?-Pero…También tienes tu lado amable.-Natsu puso más atención.-Te preocupas por todos tus amigos, puedes ser Tierno cuando te lo propones, también me gustan las expresiones que haces cuando no entiendes algo y yo te lo explico me encanta tu rostro de sorpresa al ver que algo que no entendías en realidad era muy fácil, me gusta estar contigo…siento que…Yo también Quiero amarte.-Termino de decir Lucy mientras escondía su rostro mirando sus rodillas.

Natsu sonrió.

-¿Entonces eso es un si?- Pregunto el chico intentando ocultar su felicidad.

Lucy Asintió levemente.

Natsu aun con todo su autocontrol de felicidad dejo escapar una risa haciendo que Lucy lo mirara, el chico al ver los ojos de su ahora novia unió su frente con la de ella.

-Me gustas Lucy.

-Tú también me gustas Natsu.

/

El fin de semana Paso volando, por no decir la semana, la primera semana de noviazgo de Natsu y Lucy.

Desde el principio de la semana o más bien un día después de que Natsu y Lucy comenzaran a salir~ toda la escuela ya se había enterado, lo cual fue como una gran celebración para todo el mundo.

Natsu era bastante celoso con Lucy pero a ella no le importaba. Ahora que ambos estaban juntos el grupo de amigos de Natsu y el de Lucy se juntaban todos los días a comer. Natsu para sorpresa de todos cantaba durante el almuerzo y componía canciones con Lucy.

Mirajane y Erza sonreían al ver a Natsu, inconscientemente varias veces le agradecían a Lucy, más cuando ella preguntaba por qué ellas solamente sonreían y decían que no era nada.

Ese día era sábado, Hacia exactamente una semana que el "NaLu" (como solía llamarlos Mirajane) había nacido Así que Natsu invito a Lucy a pasear.

Entre risas y Bromas se pasaron el Día hasta que Lucy tenía que regresar a casa por las estrictas normas de su padre.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vemos mañana Natsu?.-Pregunto Lucy al llegar a la entrada de su casa.

-Si.-Dijo Natsu escondiendo su rostro en su bufanda

Lucy sonrió, Siempre que Natsu hacia eso significaba que él quería que le diera un beso, ese chico podía ser tan tierno.

Se puso de puntillas y retiro la bufanda del rostro de su novio y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que habría terminado en unos segundos de no ser porque Natsu no la dejo y prolongo el beso hasta que le falto el aire.

-N-nos vemos mañana.-Dijo Lucy y entro a su casa.

Natsu sonrió, ella también era tierna.

Giro para dirigirse a su casa cuando su celular sonó. Un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Leyó el mensaje, al principio abrió los ojos enormemente, después de terminar de leerlo simplemente sonrió y continuo su camino a hacia su hogar.

.

.

.

De: 0234xxxx

Asunto: Adivina quién soy~

Natsu!

Ha pasado tantísimo tiempo que no hablaba contigo, Adivina ¿quién soy?...¿No sabes? Soy Lisanna! Tengo muy Buenas Noticias REGRESARE A FAIRY TAIL pero…Solo hasta el próximo semestre.

¿Cómo están todos por allá? Mira-nee me dio tu teléfono anoche cuando hable con ella pero no pudo pasarme otros teléfonos ¿Podrías pasarme algunos? Los extraño tanto a todos.

Si preguntas por qué regresare te diré hasta que este allá, así que Espérame.

-END-

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES: Hola otra vez! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí 3 como se habrán dado cuenta~ este FF está basado en la sensual canción de HoneyWorks "suki kirai" fue una fugaz idea que se me ocurrió al escuchar esa canción en mi celular~ y hay dos canciones más~ que forman parte de la Trilogía musical (así le llamo no sé si sea correcto) con el mismo nombre de la canción ya mencionada, de igual forma creo que are otros dos capítulos para completar la Trilogía, o simplemente dejare ese hermoso final abierto que Me encanto como quedo :3 <strong>_

_**¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Continúo o lo dejo así?**_

_**¡En fin! Gracias por leer~ ¡Chikialy Fuera!, volveré CON FANFICS.**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	2. Un llorón, un violín y un adiós

**Hola minna! Por fin después de mucho me dio tiempo de escribir la siguiente parte que me pedían muchas gracias por sus Reviews me inspiraron tanto a continuar :3 y bueno me di cuenta de que esto va a ser un poco más alargado e.e así que habrá mucha más historia~ entonces les dejo el capítulo! Nos leemos abajo!**

****FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A EMPEZAR CON TODO EL 2015****

**Chikialy~**

**-¡FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

**-TODO ESTE CAPITULO ESTA NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LISANNA**

**- "/-/-/" es un cambio de escena *u***

* * *

><p>"<em>Este es el final, no llores"<em>

Estaba tan cansada después de pasar todo el día en la escuela practicando con el violín, el profesor no me ayudaba en nada, sin duda era más sencillo que yo aprendiera sola; cuando por fin llegue a casa me estabas esperando en la puerta, pude notar como te sonrojabas al verme y también pude ver como Mira-nee estaba observándonos por la ventana, era tan vergonzoso.

Fuimos a ver una película en mi cuarto, era como la quinta vez que la veíamos y tu seguías llorando al ver la misma escena yo me aguantaba las ganas de llorar con la película que de por sí ya era triste y el verte llorar no ayudaba en nada, así que también comenzaba a llorar; al momento en que me escuchabas sollozar rápidamente volteas, me veías con lágrimas en los ojos, seguramente me veía ridícula y la verdad tu si te vez ridículo.

Inadvertidamente empezamos a reír los dos como tontos aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

/-/-/

Era Lunes y mi maestro de música llego con noticias increíbles para mi, me habían aceptado en una escuela de música muy Importante, Julliart, sin duda una oportunidad única…el violín es mi vida, tengo esta oportunidad, no quiero desperdiciarla….

Me la había pasado hablando con mi profesor toda la tarde, intentando tomar una decisión sobre la oportunidad de Julliart, cundo me fui de la escuela todo el camino a casa parecía un zombi caminando, perdida en mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta llegue a casa y te vi en la entrada esperándome, extrañare eso.

-¡Natsu!, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos panqueques para cenar?.-Le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado

-¿Qué eso no se hace en el desayuno?.-Me pregunto el

-¡Sera un desayuno-cena!.-Respondí

Sin duda extrañare esto

/-/-/

-Oiiiii! Chicos escribí una nueva canción!.-

Natsu llego gritando emocionado estábamos comiendo como siempre Mira-nee Erza, Juvia, Levy y los chicos, Natsu empezó a tocar su inseparable guitarra una melodía muy bonita sonaba y natsu comenzaba a cantar.

La letra era lo que me llamaba la atención

"_las cosas que ambos sabemos_

_Pero no podemos decir_

_Nosotros nos comprendemos_

_Así que no te apartes de mí"_

_N_atsu estaba llorando cuando cantaba, todos nos dimos cuenta, pero nadie dijo nada. Él lo sabía, sabía que me iba a Julliart

/-/-/

-Entonces, te vas a Julliart.-Me pregunto Natsu cuando llegue a casa, el en el mismo lugar, esperándome

-si- le respondí con firmeza, intentando no llorar.

-¿Cuándo?.-Me pregunto el mirando hacia el suelo.

-Cuando termine el primer semestre…

-¿en dos semanas?.-levanto la mirada sonriendo, como un tonto.

-si, en dos semanas-Dije yo extrañada al verlo sonreír, el solo se fue después de decir eso despidiéndose a lo lejos sonriendo.

En esa corta conversación veía como te hacías el fuerte, no te quedaba para nada, si no llorabas no podía creer que eras tú Natsu Dragneel

/-/-/

El día del adiós llego, solo estábamos tu y yo, caminamos por ese viejo puente donde nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas? Muchas cosas pasaron en este lugar, desde pequeños que estábamos juntos, cuando pasábamos de vez en cuando por aquí de camino a la secundaria, Aquí decidimos entrar Juntos a Fairy Tail…Me siento inquieta, ¿esos recuerdos se perderán durante tiempo que no esté contigo?

-¡Vamos! No estés triste, SON-RI-E.- Me dijiste mientras acariciabas mi cabeza, mostraste una sonrisa tan genial pero estando tan cerca de ti esa sonrisa se veía tan forzada.

No sabía que decir, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir, aunque no te deje verlas, normalmente yo era una persona fuerte pero ahora yo era la llorona, la llorona que extrañaría a quien pudo ser su novio llorón porque sabía que en ese momento me dirías tus sentimientos, Yo me ire lejos, realmente no creo que funcione

-Adiós.- Dije solamente levantando la vista sonriendo, haciendo la sonrisa más grande que pude en ese momento aun con las tontas lagrimas secas marcadas en mi rostro.

bajaste la mirada y tus lagrimas cayeron al suelo, para mi era imposible no notar cuando empezabas a llorar, ahhh~ donde quedo el chico que acababa de decirme "SON-RI-E".

Seguramente te preguntaras donde estará el amor que te demostraba, este sigue ahí pero ya no lo puedo decir…se que no sirve de nada.

Suspire, tengo que ser fuerte

-Vamos, has la misma cara que yo.-Dije haciendo que levantaras la mirada, coloque mis manos en tu rostro y te mire fijamente.-SONRIE.-Me miraste apenado.-Fuiste tu el que me dijo que sonriera, ¿no lo puedes hacer tu?.

Y así lo hiciste, sonreíste

/-/-/

En el momento en el que tuve que partir solamente nos quedamos en silencio, este será el ultimo sentimiento que compartiremos ¿Cierto?

-Nos vemos.-Hablamos al unísono mientras subía al auto que me llevaría al aeropuerto

-Lo siento-Dije

-Gracias.-Te escuche decir mientras cerraba la puerta

El auto arranco, las lágrimas que contenía finalmente las deje salir, hacia un viaje del cual no quiero arrepentirme.

/-/-/

Estaba hablando con mi hermana Había pasado el segundo semestre en Julliart y un poco más del tercero, pero ya no podía quedarme aquí, simplemente tenía que regresar.

-Mira-nee creo que lo mejor será que regrese.-

-Lisanna…¿estas segura?, aun puedes…-Mira-nee intento persuadirme para que me quedara pero simplemente no podía.

-La beca era solo por mi talento de Violinista, ya puedo regresar…-La interrumpí.

-Está bien, es tu decisión.- me dijo desde la otra línea.- bueno debo irme ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo clases.

-ah! Mira-nee podrías pásame el teléfono de Natsu, parece que lo cambio por que el otro que tenía no tiene línea.-Le dije sin pensarlo antes de que me colgara, necesitaba el número de Natsu, quería ser la primera en darle la noticia de que regresaría.

Mira-nee me dio el número y después colgó, ya era muy tarde allá en magnolia así que decidí no llamar, mañana le mandaría un mensaje a Natsu.

/-/-/

Para: NATSU

Asunto: Adivina quién soy~

Natsu!

Ha pasado tantísimo tiempo que no hablaba contigo, Adivina ¿quién soy?...¿No sabes? Soy Lisanna! Tengo muy Buenas Noticias REGRESARE A FAIRY TAIL pero…Solo hasta el próximo semestre.

¿Cómo están todos por allá? Mira-nee me dio tu teléfono anoche cuando hable con ella pero no pudo pasarme otros teléfonos ¿Podrías pasarme algunos? Los extraño tanto a todos.

Si preguntas por qué regresare te diré hasta que este allá, así que Espérame.

ENVIAR

_Espérame, Natsu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS FINALES:<strong>_

_**Bueno minna~ este fue el cap. e.e es la primera vez que narro en primera persona así que lo más probable es que sea un asco pero bueno ¡echando a perder se aprende! **_

_**Intente apegarme un poco a la canción que forma parte de la trilogía de "Suki Kirai" la cual se llama "Nakimushi kareshi" no me gusta taaanto pero si es hermosa aunque este capítulo no esta 100% apegada a la canción solo es una base~ hoy mismo subiré un pequeño capítulo de esta serie que viene ligado a este~ y si me da tiempo la próxima semana habrá un nuevo cap~ (Los capítulos que vienen serán maaaaaas largos y todos tendrán como base la última canción de la trilogía -Probablemente solo sean otros 2 o tres capítulos-)**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO \(^0^)/ Lamento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar el Fanfic.**_

_**Se despide Chikialy **_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


	3. Encuentro

_**Un pequeño capítulo (muy pequeño no más de 300 palabras)**_

_**~ Narrado desde el punto de vista de Natsu que se queda en el momento en el que Lisanna se va después de que ella entrara en el auto.**_

_**-FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA-**_

* * *

><p>POV NATSU<p>

-Gracias.-Dije mientras Lisanna cerraba la puerta del auto

La vi alejarse en ese auto parecía tan lentamente, ganas no me faltaron de perseguirla pero en lugar de eso solamente me gire y me fui del lugar.

-Realmente este es el final…no llorare.- eso dije mientras empezaba a caminar, sin embargo las lágrimas seguían cayendo, me sentía tan estúpido, ¿porque no había tenido el valor de decirle que la quería cuando aún tenía tiempo?, ya no quiero cometer ese error nunca más.

Mi vista estaba nublada por mis lágrimas, no podía ver bien el camino así que intente caminar lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi casa, cuando de repente choque con alguien.

-Lo-Lo siento mucho,.-Hablo la persona disculpándose al parecer era una chica pero se notaba que estaba enferma por su voz ronca, bueno es invierno después de todo.

-Yo también lo siento, no vi por donde iba.-Maldición, no puedo ver bien, las lágrimas no paran, intente secarlas con la manga de mi camisa pero seguía llorando como idiota.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Me pregunto la chica que seguía ahí viéndome llorar

-S-Si es…estoy bien.-Apenas pude decirle

Intenté mantener los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada para que la chica no me viera, me sentí ridículo llorando.

-esto…No se por qué estas llorando, pero…-Hablo ella pero no pude levantar la vista-¡Llorar no solucionara nada!.- me sorprendí realmente al escucharla.-Yo siempre me la pasaba llorando pero al final eso nunca soluciona nada, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.-Escuche como ella sacaba algo de su bolsa.-¡Toma!, puedes quedártelo.-Me ofreció una paleta…al parecer tenía varios duces en su bolso—es una de mis paletas favoritas, Tiene un sabor que alegra el corazón, solo que no las venden aquí.

-Gracias.-le dije aun con la mirada en el suelo pero observando la paleta.

-Nos vemos.- fue lo último que dijo cuándo se fue

Mis lágrimas cesaron y levante la mirada, solo la pude ver de lejos, era una chica rubia que llevaba el uniforme de Mermaid Heel esa escuela para chicas ricas.

Sonreí y regrese a mi casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :P<strong>_

_**Chikiay **_

_**¿REVIEW?**_


End file.
